Desired out of Love
by wintercandy
Summary: Two fragile hearts defined by impulses. Hayley and Elijah share acts of intimacy, whilst voyaging to Cuba from New Orleans.


**Desired out of Love**

It had been three months since Hayley had lost the hybrid baby and as a result, she had fled deep into the city of New Orleans accompanied by her pack for protection. After a few weeks she decided to leave New Orleans and caught the next ship out to sea to escape alone. She now travelled across the ocean, heading towards Cuba. Her days spent on the ship were torturous, she'd find herself wondering aimlessly on deck. On the night, she would drink alcoholic beverages and make polite conversation with the passengers. She had made friends aboard the ship and it made her feel content to a certain extent. It was hard to forget the moment in which she birthed her still born child and said goodbye to Elijah. The respectable vampire that had been there for her from the beginning, but was too loyal to make an affective move.

Meanwhile, Elijah, now done with Klaus's torturous abuse decided it was time to leave his, once again, fractured heart behind. He despised aeroplanes, so caught the next ship that would set out to sea. He wasn't sure whether it was his heart or mind that kept him locked up within his rooms. He never ventured outside until one night when his hunger exceeded the boundaries of his own control. He needed a strong beverage to over wash his senses, that is, until he could acquire blood bags. He travelled the north hallway and followed the absurd sound of angst filled humans up onto the deck. His eyes scanned the crowed looking for the most vulnerable of the group to pick an alcoholic beverage from. It was then that he caught the scent of an all too familiar werewolf. He was surprised to find he hadn't caught the scent or sight of her earlier, but he was blinded by his own grief. He scanned the group once more and caught the sight of Hayley, head tipped back and laughing. His heart deceived him as his eyes displayed to him what he wanted to see. It was an illusion he did not wish to see anymore.

Elijah blinked repeatedly trying to cleanse his eyes of her visage, but she stayed true. He watched as she compiled herself and began nodding, cup held close to her chest. He long wavy hair flowing over her shoulders. There was a breeze on deck, but Elijah could smell nothing but intoxication. He desired Hayley's sweet scent, his heart desired her. During his admiration, a bystander accidentally knock her, causing her to fall back. He watched as she stumbled backwards and hit her head off the floor. She lay unmoving. Elijah in a flurry of panic swooned through the crowed of intoxicated individuals and knelt at her side. He softly called out her name, but there was no response. His eyes were brittle and indelicate. In comparison, she was so fragile within his hands and yet so stunning. Her rose tinted lips and blossoming brown hair lured him in as it always had. He gazed upon her beauty in admiration and with little restraint.

"I will call for the first aider on board," said the young man she had been talking to before her shameful fall. Elijah's nasal passages caught the scent of alcohol emanating from her mouth, as she exhaled with her lips ajar. He was pleasantly surprised to find that she was not bleeding.

"No, I am her companion on this voyage and will withdraw her to her rooms," Elijah gestured picking Hayley up into his arms. The boy along with the rest of the intoxicated civilians, mounted backwards as Elijah strode through.

Hayley's head lay balanced upon his unbreakable chest, as her hands rested within the alcove of her hip. Once out of sight, Elijah wandered down the hallway wondering where her room was. He pitifully looked at the room numbers of all the doors he passed and finally halted. Defeated, he reluctantly turned for his rooms. He wanted to leave her peacefully in her rooms and depart, but to be sure, he had not thought this through. As he entered into his room he placed her down on the bed. He looked down at her, her sight bewitching and tormenting his soul. He placed the palm of his hand on her forehead and sighed through his nose. He left her side momentarily and revolved across the room to close the door. As the door clicked shut, Hayley's voice sounded.

"Mmm," she chimed and he looked at her from the door. Her voice bewitched him as much as her presence had. "Where am I?" She asked as she propped herself up on her elbows. Elijah realized he was concealed behind the short hallway to the door, so steadily stepped forward and came into her view. "Oh no," she sounded aloud upon sight of him. His heart sank at her disappointment.

Hayley paused upon the bed taking in the full sight of Elijah before her. As expected, her heart began to decline. His large delicate brown eyes called to her from across the room. They were incredibly owl like. His pale skin reflecting his pure fauna. Hayley felt her insides begin to tumble as he was close enough to grasp, but she couldn't. She acknowledged his angelic timid nature and smiled internally. He had not changed these past three months. He was still rigid around her. Hayley averted her eyes to the bed she now sat upon, regretting her delicate attractions towards him that were flooding back. She caught his scent and a few moments after her own aroma. It was odorous. The scent of alcohol was leaking through her pours, which shocked her considering she'd only had two small portioned beers.

"You took a great fall," he sighed flipping the bottom of his jacket back before seating himself in the armchair opposite her.

"Are you following me?" She asked in an annoyed tenor.

"I voyage to Havana," he answered honestly.

"Cuba…" Hayley replied and Elijah bowed his head in return. A fragile smile laced his lips.

"It would seem this ship docks at a mutual port," he added and Hayley sighed getting up off the bed. "You should rest," he nodded, his face unmoving. She sighed again and fixed her blouse.

"It's 9 o'clock… I'm going back," she scorned walking toward the door. As she passed Elijah in his seat, he raised.

"You can't let it haunt you," he alleged and she paused in her step. Her heart pounding in her chest at his choice of topic.

"What?"

"I think you comprehend perfectly fine."

"You don't get to say that to me," she burst turning to face him, her voice breaking. Though he had not moved, he was incredibly close. Feeling uncomfortable with the proximity, Hayley moved back across the room. "You don't know what it's been like," she said throwing her hands outwards.

"The sting that grieves you has been suffered by many," he acknowledged.

"But not by you…" she said and his eyes averted to the floor. He may not have been the father to her child, but he suffered its loss too. He had cared for the baby as much as he did her. He suddenly felt invaluable. "Have you birthed a child?" She enquired out of spite, "Have you lost the one's you love?"

"Yes…" he replied his mind reflecting on his past. Elijah had suffered a great deal of loss. He had lost family members of the years and afterwards re-gained them. He had also lost beloved partners, Hayley being his latest. The day she left was the day he had been overcome by anger and guilt.

"I lost my son, Elijah… there's no coming back from that," she stated. Her cheeks grew pale and her eyes weary. The look of desperation upon her faced made Elijah want to touch her. "I was thankful for your support and I still am. You protected me and you were the only one who cared for me, but you can't tell me that you understand how I feel. That's one thing you'll never experience… so thank you for helping me… but I left for a reason," she said, walking towards the door again.

"I am sorry for your pain nonetheless," Elijah said reaching out and placing his hand upon her shoulder as she passed once more. His touch pained her as it brought back feelings she had forced herself in the past three months to resent.

"Don't," she pulled away, her heart thumping against her ribs in a ragged gape of fear. She feared that her actions would not be civil, as his touch had sent incentives through her body. She tucked her wavy hair behind her ear and reached for the door handle.

Elijah watched as she left the room, leaving him standing there hopelessly. The touch of his hand on her body had encouraged him, but her response had made him falter. He wanted nothing more than to spend time with her, but it was evident she didn't return his feelings. He sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the closed door. It was then that his ears caught the sound of a racing heartbeat. He blinked and cocked his head to the right. He slowly walked towards the door and opened it. In front of him stood Hayley. He paused confused as he wondered why she had gone in the hallway to stand there aimlessly. Her face reflected hunger and desperation. His thoughts were cut short as Hayley moved forward and pressed her lips firmly against his. They were gentle, whereas his were hard. She felt him frown so pulled back shortly after her act.

"I'm sorry," she gasped with her cheeks flushed. Deep down she knew her apology was false, but the look of shock on his face forced the apology from her lips. She stumbled back slightly feeling mortified by her impulsive action and unintentionally bumped into the door. As she hit it the door it clicked shut and Hayley pivoted her head to look. Her mind scattered as she turned to face Elijah once again.

Elijah, hungry for the nectar of her skin, pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. His large hand resolutely hooked around her neck. She pursed her lips as their lips broke and they kissed once more. The sound of their lips breaking encouraging her all the more. Hayley's insides ruptured as she wasn't sure how to deal with her sudden overflow of emotions. She was ecstatic at the sight of Elijah, but defensive to not be obvious. She was upset at the mention of her child and hurt at his sympathy. Upon leaving the room she felt guilt for not being kinder and now she was acting upon impulse. He made her heart race and her skin perspire. She parted their lips and leaned back.

Elijah allowed his hand rest upon her cheek and let it fall as their gazes locked. Her eyes bewitching his immortal soul. Hayley felt a surge of happiness, he had kissed her too. So many times they'd had awkward encounters and the distance of the past three months had made them both spontaneous. She reached out to place her hand upon his face, but he quickly caught it in his. It was a strong, but tender grasp. Hayley scanned his eyes repeatedly wondering why he had stopped her. She was fearful that he regretted the kiss. His hand began to move and her gaze turned from him to their hands meeting mid-air.

Her hand was now outstretched and resting against his. He was graciously sliding against hers as he matched them at perfect height. She noticed how their hands were of a similar size, except her fingers were thinner. The palms of his hands felt hard against hers and though Elijah's eyes were locked upon Hayley's face, hers were fixated on their hands. He smiled slightly and moved his palm to the right by a fraction. He slowly bent his fingers allowing them to entwine with hers. As he locked his hand within hers and squeezed slightly, Hayley turned her gaze back to Elijah's visage. His eyes were intense. They had only minimal skin touching, but Hayley desired more.

She used her free hand to cup his cheek and kissed him tenderly once more. Elijah unlocked his hand from hers and allowed his hands to fall to her waist. Their kisses becoming faster paced. Hayley applied too much pressure and Elijah pushed her back, consequently knocking her up against the door. She opened her mouth enough to let him slip in his tongue. Daringly, Elijah obliged. His mouth opened wide as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and circled her tongue with his. Hayley sighed in adamant pleasure, her hands grasping tightly in his hair. The pressure of her pull compelled Elijah to press his body firmly against hers. The act turning, what Hayley thought was a meaningful kiss, into more.

She abruptly pushed him back, their lips parting as she slammed him up against the door. Their lips met once more. Elijah despising being dominated by Hayley, pressed his thumbs into her hips and she recoiled. He knocked her back and she fell towards the bed. He quickly caught her. Hayley began wondering how she had travelled so quickly across the room, but his next kiss erased her memory. He sunk his lips onto her throat and began to kiss it tenderly. Hayley's mind began to race, her breathing picking up an unusual pattern. As Elijah kissed her neck, he could feel her chest raising against his as she breathed. He felt entirely encouraged. So encouraged that he began lifting off her shirt.

In a state of euphoria they undressed each other quicker than Hayley had expected. Elijah on the other hand was shocked at his lack of restraint. Granted, it had been a while since his last intimate act, but previously he had no intentions of seeing Hayley again. Now, within a few moments of being in her presence, he was sexually arousing her.

Their naked bodies pressed up against each other as Hayley dropped the last of Elijah's clothing to the floor. His skin burned against hers and she could feel every part of him. In the past few minutes they had travelled from the door to the cabinet beside the bed and now they were pressed up against the wall. Elijah slipped his hands down Hayley's body following her hour glass figure and pausing upon her waist. He curved his hand over her naked buttock and lifted up her thigh. Feeling unstable upon one leg, Hayley lifted her other leg up and Elijah quickly caught it with her other hand. He felt stiff and rigid all over. His throat began to tense. He pulled his lips away from hers as Hayley witnessed the veins upon his face. His mouth was open, but he closed it when he noticed her tender features were locked upon his eyes. She leaned forward and kissed his lips in such a way it comforted Elijah.

The hunger he had felt not fifteen minutes ago, vanishing. Instead replaced by his hunger for her body. He slammed against her and though it hurt Hayley dearly, she panted in pleasure. She lowered herself slightly, guiding him inside her. As Elijah buried deep inside her he groaned in pleasure, but his mind also became realistic. He was shocked by his behaviour and by his act of compassion. He had thirsted for her a long time and now he was penetrating her. Feeling his penis against the walls of her vagina, Hayley grasped for whatever part of Elijah she could. She pressed one hand to his back, enjoying it too much to let go and kept the other pressed against his cranium. He kissed her erotically, but carefully. Trying not to piece her lips or tongue with his canines as he thrusted deep inside her at the same time. A high pitched pleasurable gasp left her throat and she buckled.

"Stop," she wailed, stimulated by him inside her, but he did nonetheless. He paused, his penis still inside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked worried. Though she was a growing werewolf, he was worried that he had hurt her.

"I can't…"

"Do this?" he finished moving his head back, "Excuse my demeanour, but your body is displaying signs that states otherwise."

"I was going to say, up the wall…" she laughed and he smiled. Elijah quickly turned and dropped her onto the bed.

"As you wish," he said falling between her legs.

Hayley had loved his body pressed against hers, but as he had buried deeper inside her against the wall, her mind worried about holding her weight rather that the act itself. Now lying comfortably on the bed she was able to complete the act, whilst still being satisfied. She forced Elijah off her and climbed on top of him. He sat up so that their heights were matched and Hayley once again locked her gorgeously tanned legs around him.

"Now…" she whispered bending her head down to kiss him. Elijah brushed her hair from her face with his hand and smiled.

"Yes," he replied guiding himself back inside her.

Hayley wheezed in pleasure as she began moving her hips back and forth. Elijah placed his hands upon her thighs to helps her movements be more powerful. He kissed her and she bit her own lip. Her insides beginning to tingle and the added effect of his lips against the skin of her neck, began to stimulate her once more. Her mouth opened as another high pitched gasp echoed from her throat. To silence herself she closed her mouth hard. Elijah heard her jaw close as her teeth hit against each other. His smiled, letting his tongue slip from behind his lips and lace her throat with salvia. He moved one of his other hands to her breast and began to caress it. Hayley despising his sexual torture, bit down hard and began to chew the inside of her bottom lip. Frustrated she pushed Elijah back and he fell back onto the bed. His brown eyes unnerving her mind.

Elijah, fully absorbed by her body, flipped Hayley onto her back. Her fall causing his penis to leave her. However, in the moment he had left her, he had also re-entered her and forcefully. He penetrated the walls of her vagina once more and Hayley gasped and also laughed. She placed her hands upon his naked chest and smoothed them around his torso and onto his back. She dug her finger tips into his back as he continued to thrust, his lips locked on hers. Hayley could feel his back muscles tensing as he moved above her. His shoulder blades pointing outwards as he used his hand to prop himself steadily above her. She glided her hands down his back and allowed them to rest on his naked buttocks. As he thrust forward she pushed along with him. Elijah was shocked by her appetite for a harder drive. He was already restraining himself to save her the pain and as a result, he now let himself unwind.

Once again Hayley felt her inside begin to tingle and the act felt more sensational as Elijah began to success her harder. The sound of his waist hitting hers echoing around them. Hayley fell back on the bed, her lips leaving his. Her hands locking around his neck and the closer she came to her climax, the more Elijah felt her squeeze around his neck. It pained him, but it also amused him. He could feel the walls of her vagina begin to pulsate around his penis as she began to reach the element of her orgasm. She tensed and he felt it full force, his mouth opening as he groaned. Hayley smiled, tensing again and watching Elijah's reaction. He groaned again, ready to cave in on top of her. Her heavy breathing ruptured into his ear as she reached her climax. Her walls pulsating around his penis, causing him to throb. He reached his climax and ejaculated inside her. Hayley could feel him pumping inside her and she tensed, humming in pleasure. Out of breath, Elijah looked down at her and found she was smiling.

"Devil," he smiled kissing her and she laughed.

"Mmm," she hummed wrapping her arms around him. She never wanted him to leave inside her.

Hayley turned him over on the bed and lay above him. Her breasts pressed against his chest. She smoothed his hair back over his head with the palm of her hands and smiled. He grasped her body within his hands, his face still beaming. He could see the redness of her bottom lip from where she had been chewing. He pulled her face down to his and sucked her lip into his mouth. Her lip wasn't bleeding, but he could still taste the iron leaking from her chewed skin. He pulled back slightly, letting her lip go and let his tongue enter into her mouth. She sucked his tongue in, causing his lips to forcefully press against hers.

"Again," she laughed.


End file.
